Euphoria In Red
by Discordence
Summary: It was their leader's 18th birthday; they should let it be the best birthday he'll ever have. By the end of it, their friend in red will be left in an utter state of euphoria, and they're going to guarantee it.


**A/N: It's _finally _February 4th! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of these songs and their artists (that'll be listed at the end along with another note)._

Troy woke to the sound of the fan whirring in his room. He pushed himself up out of his messy bed; nightmares and a relaxed body don't mix very well. Rubbing his eyes, he scanned his room and saw everything in its usual place. Nothing moved around, nothing out of place, and nothing added in.

Maybe his mom had given up on trying to surprise him on his birthday.

_That would be nice._ Troy thought to himself. _Then I wouldn't have to clean the room up from the confetti and decorations that she tossed._ He yawned and stretched as he got his tired self out of bed.

Slowly walking down the stairs, Troy made his way into the kitchen while avoiding the chew toys strewn about the room. Stuck to the freezer door on the refrigerator was a small note:

_Happy 18th birthday, Troy! I had to leave for work early, so I couldn't do the surprise for you like I always did with your father. Sorry about that, but I hope you have a good day at school_ _and I'll see you later at home so we can celebrate!_

_~Love, Mom _

_P.S: I pre-recorded the morning news for you. A group's performing on there, and after listening to the song, I'm sure you'll like it._

"Whatever you say, Mom." Troy mumbled as he pulled out an apple for his breakfast. On the couch, a German shepherd had woken up from his sleep and ran over to his owner, jumping onto his leg.

"Hey, boy." Troy greeted softly, scratching behind the dog's ear. "Did you sleep well?"

The pet barked in reply.

"Good. You probably slept better than I did last night." The boy yawned as he sat down on the couch, the dog joining him and laying his head on his owner's lap.

"Okay, what performance did you record for me, Mom?" He asked himself as he found the show. As he fast-forwarded through the actual news, Troy paused when he saw four beautiful women who looked to be a few years older than him.

Ignoring whatever the news anchor was announcing, Troy kept his eyes on the television screen. Applause then erupted, the four girls got into position, and as the music played, they began dancing to the beat as best they can so that they won't lose too much energy for singing.

_(Daddy said "You get one chance in life")_

_(Daddy said "You get one chance in life")_

_Let me start it by tellin' you somethin'_

_I think there's one thing you should know_

_We ain't playin' no games, this ain't no playground_

_It's time to drop your sticks and stones_

_'Cause I've been chasin' dreams since I took my first leap_

_And I'm gon' be lil' Bo so contemplate if you're the sheep_

_And we gon' bake a humble pie, so egos cut a slice and take a piece_

_Hey~_

_So, you see_

_There's no point in underestima-tin' me_

_Lock up all your thoughts and throw away, the key_

_No I don't wanna hear 'cause you're…_

_(No it doesn't bother me~) Now I'm done with all your neg-ati-vity,_

_And I'm gonna let it wash, all ov-er me_

_I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder_

_My smile lights up the world, I'm fly-in' higher_

_So stand down (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Back it up now (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Stand down (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Back it up, back it up-up now._

_Stand down (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Back it up now (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Stand down (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Back it up, back it up-up now_

_(Daddy said "You get one chance in life")_

_(Daddy said "You get one chance in life")_

_Come a little bit closer, let me tell you_

_About a girl you used to know_

_She ain't waitin' for love, no wishful thinker_

_She's gonna do it on her own~_

_So, you see_

_There's no point in underestima-tin' me_

_Lock up all your thoughts and throw away, the key_

_No I don't wanna hear it 'cause you're…_

_(No it doesn't bother me~) Now I'm done with all you neg-ati-vity_

_And I'm gonna let it wash, all ov-er me_

_I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder_

_My smile lights up the world, I'm fly-in' higher_

_So stand down (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Back it up now (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Stand down (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Back it up, back it up-up now (L-Ladies, let's break it down)_

_Scuba-da, boba-da, boba-da ba (Scuba-da, boba-da, boba-da ba)_

_Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba ba (Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba ba)_

_Scuba-da, beeb do da bo dap (Scuba-da, beeb do da bo dap)_

_Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba, baduba-ba, baduba-ba  
Baduba-ba-ba-bo bada, now click_

_I'm just gonna do me, I'm a do this right (right)_

_You got nothing on me, you're just wastin' your time (time)_

_Take a listen to me, 'cause I'm a tell you tonight_

_Oh, whoa, whoa~_

_Now I'm done with all your neg-ati-vity_

_And I'm gonna let it wash, all ov-er me_

_I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder_

_My smile lights up the world, I'm fly-in' higher _

_So stand down (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Back it up now (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Stand down (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Back it up, back it up-up now_

_Stand down (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Back it up now (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Stand down (Don't wanna hear it)_

_Back it up, back it up-up now_

As another burst of applause came from the audience, Troy nodded contently. His mother was right; he would like the song. As he looked at the wall clock, the time showed 7:15, a half-an-hour before the bus would arrive to pick him up. Troy rushed up the stairs and got dressed in his usual garb: A red T-shirt, dark jeans, black sneakers with white laces, and a black leather jacket.

As he was about to leave, his eye caught the last picture of him, his mother, and his father together as a family. He could remember himself at seven years old, watching as his father left him and his mother alone in their house. The last thing his father left them was a final look at them.

_You turn, and I learn that the wall comes falling down_

_Not a word, only heard what my friends could tell me now_

_I feel love when I see your face, but all these scars I can't replace_

_Shocked me hard, hit me hard and I don't know what to say~_

As he took his seat on the bus, he could remember the first fight his mother and father had when he was six. The words, to him, were sloppy and he couldn't make them out as he hid behind the wall that separated the kitchen and the living room.

_When you knock on my door_

_And tell me you don't wanna fight_

_Oh, baby, I'm sure that I'm not gonna fall this time_

_Oh~_

_You never brought me flowers,_

_Never held me in my darkest hours_

_And you left it so late that my heart feels nothing, nothing _

_And towers_

_Once we were made like towers_

_Everything could've been ours_

_But you left it too late,_

_Now my heart feels nothing, nothing at all_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

A week passed since their argument and the family had then gone to the park, but it was for Troy's parents to blow off some steam. They watched as their son chased their puppy around and played fetch with a Frisbee. While Troy was having a lot a fun, he was truly happy that his parents have stopped fighting.

_It's a shame, you're to blame_

_'Cause once you owned my heart_

_I remember feeling so high,_

_But I'm right back at the start_

_I still feel love when I see your face,_

_But all these tears I can't erase_

_Sorry heart, I'm, sorry heart_

_But we'll have to start again_

But that changed the moment he turned around after tossing the Frisbee.

_So don't knock on my door_

_And tell me you don't wanna fight_

_'Cause I heard it before_

_And I'm not going back this time, not going back this time~_

_You never brought me flowers,_

_Never held me in my darkest hours_

_And you left it so late that my heart feels nothing, nothing_

_And towers_

Soon enough, a week after Troy turned seven, his father had filed for a divorce and soon had left his ex-wife and his only son alone in their house. After a few weeks without him, Troy felt slight hostile feelings towards him, for his only father broke his heart. But, he still only wanted one father. None of his mother's boyfriends, no matter how famous they are, would fill the hole his father left. The same went for the girlfriends his dad had whenever the two lived together.

_Once we were made like towers,_

_Everything could've been ours_

_But you left it too late,_

_Now my heart feels nothing, nothing at all_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Nothing at all_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

In the times Troy _did _live with his father, he felt like he didn't hate him as much. That feeling towards him remains the same: confliction.

_When you're close, I wanna change my mind_

_But I remember you and what we're like_

_I don't wanna let you waste my time~_

_And you never brought me flowers_

_Never held me in my darkest hours_

_And you left it so late_

_That my heart feels nothing, nothing at all~_

_Once we were made like towers_

_Everything could've been ours_

_But you left it too late_

_Now my heart feels nothing, nothing at all~_

Troy recalled how he stepped out of his dad's car and into his mom's new house, and it was like him stepping off of the bus and into Harwood County High School. It was a usual routine.

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Nothing at all~_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Nothing at all~_

_Once we were built like towers,_

_Nothing at all_

_We were built like towers_

_Now my heart feels nothing at all_

.

As Troy walked briskly through the hall, he could see Emma handing out flyers to the other kids in his grade. She seemed to be happy as she gave them out, saying the same kind of information over and over.

"What's going on here?" He asked as she gave a flyer to the last kid around her.

"Oh, you're here! Happy birthday!" Emma greeted as she hugged him tightly. "How does it feel to be a man?"

"I don't know. I'll get back to you on that tomorrow." As Troy turned to walk off, Emma caught his arm and spun him around.

"Not so fast. Take this." She gave him a flyer.

"You guys…are throwing a party for me?"

"Of course! You led us to victory against the Armada, so we thought we should throw you the best birthday party anyone will ever have. You turn eighteen once, right?"

"Emma, I don't know…"

"Just…be at the Command Center before eight, okay?" She concluded as she strolled off, handing more flyers out. Troy looked back down at the flyer.

_Come join us for a birthday celebration for Troy Burrows turning 18!_

_~Time: 7:00 PM_

_~Date: Tonight_

_~Where To Meet: The beach. Jake Holling will guide you to the party cave._

_~Gift: Mandatory_

_~Extra Item To Bring: Nothing. Only you and the gift._

"Not a very good invitation flyer." Troy muttered to himself as he opened his locker.

"Hey, Orion did his best on those." He turned to see Noah right next to him. "Not cool of you to disregard his best ability to create an Earth birthday invitation."

"Wait, Orion made this? Well, in that case, it's really good for his first time."

"You keep telling yourself that." Noah chuckled before quickly hugging Troy. "Oh, and happy birthday!"

"Noah, wait!" Troy called as the former Blue Ranger walked away. "What will happen…at my…birthday party." Putting the flyer and backpack into his locker, he walked to the soccer fields, knowing he'd find Jake there. As soon as he stepped onto the soccer field, he also saw Orion with Jake.

"Okay, are you sure you can keep it there for that long?" Orion asked in concern as Jake was balancing a soccer ball on his nose. "Ten minutes is a pretty long time."

"Don't worry. I can do this." Jake replied, his words struggled out while trying to keep the ball on his nose. A few minutes passed before Orion saw a familiar face.

"Troy, hey!" He shouted, causing Jake to lose balance of ball and his feet.

"Hi. Listen, we need to talk about this party you're throwing me." Troy started as he pulled Jake to his feet.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" He asked.

"What will happen there? Who's going to be there? Who's catering?"

"That's a secret, us and whoever in the school who wants to come, and Ernie. Anything else?" Jake answered.

"Well, no. Thanks for answering." Troy half-smiled.

"Uh, great!" Orion concluded as he took hold of Jake's jacket sleeve. "Look, Troy, we have to go now."

"Hey!" Jake protested as Orion easily dragged him away from their leader. Jake took one last look at Troy. "Oh, and Happy Birthday!"

"Uh, thank you?" Troy stated to himself as he walked back inside. The last person he had to see was Gia, and maybe she was excited like Emma.

.

"Hey Troy, do you mind if I sit next to you on the ride home?" Gia asked unexpectedly, seeing as Troy couldn't reach her during the entire school day. As Troy slowly nodded, she sat next to him on the bus.

"Reminds you of when we went to the field the first time, doesn't it? We were together on the bus since Mr. Burley picked us to be partners." She laughed. Troy only blinked at her.

"Hey, what's up? Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, Gia. I'm fine." Troy responded, looking out of the window. He felt Gia's hand on his shoulder.

"It's about the party tonight, isn't it?" He turned to look at her.

"You guys don't have to do this. Really, you don't. I'm happy if it's just us six hanging out at Ernie's Brainfreeze."

"Troy, we did this because we care about you." She then held his hand. "You led us to victory against the Armada, you gave us undying hope when the road got rough. Just saying 'thank you for everything' wouldn't satisfy _us_, but it would satisfy _you_."

"So you're saying you put yourselves before me."

"N-No! We're saying we wanted to give you something really special as a thank-you. Emma then told me your eighteenth birthday was coming up quickly, so us five created the party for you. You're still coming, right?"

"As much as I'm very reluctant to, I will still come. I can't leave you guys hanging with something special you planned."

"Yes!" She squeezed Troy tight in happiness. "Thank you! Trust me, you won't be disappointed tonight."

"Speaking of which, what will happen tonight at the party?" Troy asked, hoping Gia will answer for him.

"Top secret. All I can say is that you'll love it and it'll definitely raise your spirits." She winked as the bus stopped in her neighborhood.

.

"Mom, I'm home!" Troy called as he set his backpack down, his dog running to greet him. Entering the kitchen with his companion by his side, he saw luggage set out across the tile and into the living room. He caught sight of his mother at the coffee table, on her knees, signing a document of some sort. Troy then realized it was a lease to their house.

"Mom, what's going on?" Troy asked as he sat down on his knees, across from her.

"Oh, we're moving again." She stated bluntly, signing her name on another blank line.

"To where?" Troy asked with a bit of fear.

"There's a new station starting up over in a different country, and I was one of the soldiers picked."

"Whoa, really?" Troy was actually excited at the thought of living in a place where almost everything is different from his home country.

"Yes, but…I only have one plane ticket."

"…W-What? B-But, you've always had two tickets…"

"I'm sorry, Troy. I was told I can't bring you along. It was for protection reasons, or so I was told." She sounded incredibly upset, yet Troy heard no kind of sniffling or sobbing. "I called your father and told him, and he said you'll be living in his newest stationed home."

"Is it here?"

"No."

"What?! I'm going across the whole country?!"

"Yes, but he told me that he'll be able to have more time to spend with you. He told me he promised himself to take you to every sports game when any season starts again."

"Well, I guess it's not all so bad…" Troy smiled a bit, which made his mother laugh. He then looked down at his hands, which were resting on his thighs. He didn't want to leave his friends behind in the slightest, but he had no choice but to up and go live with his father.

"Oh, one other thing. He's coming tonight in his car." His mother added.

"What?! Tonight?!" Troy asked in shock. If his father arrives tonight, then there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to make the party.

"He'll arrive pretty late at night though, so you'll have time to do what you want and say your goodbyes before he arrives."

"Oh, okay." Troy replied, looking at the clock. _It's six o'clock, so I have one hour to get to the party. _

"Troy, I know this is awful, but it's like all the times your father and I switched off raising you. There's no difference." He was snapped out of his daze and looked back at his mother.

"You'll be gone longer than any time before."

"Don't start. Why don't you go pack?" Troy sighed, and got onto his feet before trudging upstairs to his room. Meanwhile, the dog strolled up to the woman and licked her face.

"Please keep Troy safe while you both are in your new home." She hugged the dog's furry neck as she cried into it. She had never been moved out-of-country in her entire time serving in the army. He ex-husband, however, did move out-of-country once, and that was a few days after they had divorced.

"Mom?" She looked to see Troy standing in the kitchen, two red luggage bags and a few more other carrying bags in his arms. Setting it down, she saw that his leather jacket was not on his body; it was placed in a duffel bag. He was also wearing a silver bracelet on one arm, and the expensive watch she had gotten him was on the other. "I finished."

"Good. I'll get everything else done, so you just go and enjoy yourself. I'll leave you a text when he's here, okay?"

"Okay. See you later." Troy waved good bye as he slipped his phone in his pocket and closed the door behind him.

.

"Come in!" Emma gestured to a group of teenagers as they stepped into the Command Center. No one seemed freaked out, though. They thought Gosei was a wall decoration; the Rangers were lucky he shut down until Earth's next threat. Tensou was not down and out, and he offered to be a delivery waiter for Troy's party. Tables that were similar to Ernie's were set out across the floor, six chairs to each. Red decorations were plentiful, courtesy of Emma and Gia's knack for decorating. Jake had showed people to the cave, Emma seated them like a hostess, Orion and Noah acted as waiters, taking orders and delivering food that Tensou wasn't able to deliver. Gia ran the show, telling the DJ what songs to play while seeing if everyone was having a good time. Ernie spent the time making froyos and other beverages while Mr. Burley offered to make his special sandwich recipe for the event. Overall, anyone would kill to be invited to a party like this.

"Emma." Jake hissed. She looked at him. "Everyone we know who said they were coming are here now. All we're waiting for is the birthday boy."

"Okay." Emma whispered back before motioning for Gia to come over. "G, everyone but Troy has shown up, so start getting this thing on the road."

"Now's good!" Jake called. "Troy's coming!"

Gia nodded to the both of them and dashed onto the stage, her daffodil-yellow dress billowing. "Hey everyone, how's it going?!"

The patrons cheered at clapped eagerly.

"Great! We'd like to thank you all for coming to Troy's eighteenth birthday celebration! I hope you enjoy the performances coming and thank our caterers and waiters for their service!"

"Gia, he's almost here!" Jake and Emma shouted in unison as they both ran into the room.

"Oh! Okay, on the count of three. One." Troy could faintly hear the echoes of a microphone. "Two." He was halfway there. "Three!"

As soon as he saw the main room filled with everyone from school, everyone who came for him, his jaw dropped.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_" Everyone shouted.

"Whoa, I didn't expect…wow…" Troy stuttered, completely dumbfounded. Jake and Emma led him to a table in the front of the room, the one that directly faced the center of the stage. Sitting down, he saw Tensou roll up to him, a red box on the rover's head.

"For me? You shouldn't have, Tensou!" Troy asked in mock surprise.

"Aw, shucks, you deserve it!" Troy placed the gift onto the table and hauled Tensou into his lap. The rover laughed all the while.

"Okay guys, now that our hero's here, it's time for the gem of the party. As most of you know, I had been in Glee club recently with Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, and Noah Carver. Our friend in silver, Orion, had gotten lessons from us, and we are going to perform songs we all picked personally for tonight. After voting, I was told to do the first performance." Gia looked down at the guest of honor. "Troy, I hope you enjoy and happy birthday."

Troy smiled while thinking: _Since when did those guys join the Glee Club?!_

Suddenly, kids from the Dance Club set themselves behind Gia. The applause and cheers erupted instantly before the music began. Then, Gia pulled the mic to her lips.

_ I could have all the money,_

_All the fancy treasures in the world_

_Twenty-five acres_

_Just to hold my diamonds and my pearls_

_But all of that's a fantasy, nothing like I wanna be_

_Baby, you and me, that's real _

_Something like a masterpiece, we be up in galleries_

_You and I, that's real _

_If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

_No matter what they say, can't take my love away_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

Everyone in the room began to clap to the beat, some even singing in the background.

_Baby, even when we're miles apart_

_You'll always stay inside my heart_

_Let me tell ya, no one else will do_

_'Cause, baby, nothing feels like you~_

Gia then spun around before taking the mic off of the stand.

_Boys will be boys_

_I've got plenty knocking at my door_

_But none of them compare,_

_Baby, you're the one I'm waiting for _

During the second line, Gia winked at Jake, who smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

_'Cause I'm living in a fantasy, every time you're here with me_

_Kiss me if it's real _

_Baby you and me for keeps, you bring out the best in me_

_Now you know that's real _

_If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

_No matter what they say, can't take my love away_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

_Baby even when we're miles apart (when we're miles apart)_

_You'll always stay inside my heart (stay inside my heart)_

_Let me tell ya no one else will do (no one else will do)_

_'Cause, baby, nothing feels like you~_

Everyone marveled at the breakdancing/freestyle during the song. As the dancers moved away from the middle of the stage. Eventually, Gia encouraged the crowd to sing along with her.

_(Nothing) No nothing like ya_

_(Nothing) No nothing like_

_(Nothing) No nothing like ya_

_(Nothing) No nothing like_

Gia then moved to make direct eye contact with Troy as she stood right in front of him.

_If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

_No matter what they say, can't take my love away_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you~_

As she held the note, everyone else broke out into the rest of the chorus.

_Baby, even when we're miles apart_

_You'll always stay inside my heart_

_Let me tell ya, no one else will do_

_'Cause, baby, nothing feels like you_

As everyone continued, Troy stared in awe and had a goofy smile on as Gia moved onto the next verse.

_And when you're gone, we could be miles apart_

_I'll feel the way I did from the start_

_I told ya nothing feels like_

_Nothing feels like you_

_Baby, when everything's said and done_

_I hope you know that you're the only one_

_I told ya nothing feels like_

_Nothing feels like you_

_(No nothing like) You_

_(No nothing like) You_

_No nothing like~_

The crowd burst into an enormous applause as Gia bowed and walked off of the stage. She sat down right next to Troy, wrapping an arm around him.

"What'd you think?" She asked.

"Wow, Gia that was…just wow. You were amazing!" Troy stuttered. She smiled before kissing his cheek. "Whoa, slow down!"

"What? Didn't you want my present?"

"I just didn't think your present was a kiss." Troy admitted, blushing. "To be honest, I thought you were into Jake…"

Gia simply laughed as she kept her arm wrapped around his. Orion then hopped onto the stage.

"That was Gia, everyone!" The crowd applauded again. "Okay, okay. So, I was chosen to go next, but I couldn't really think of a song to perform. Then I remembered the concert you took me to, Troy, and I had the others help me get that song ready. I hope you like it and happy birthday!"

_Got some time to share, the sun is everywhere_

_Take my hand, we'll do it together_

_Shake it up and dance, take a-take a chance_

_It's gonna last, forever and ever_

_We're gonna have some fun, we're gonna get it done_

_Do~, yeah_

_And all together now, we're gonna show you how_

_We do it right_

_Everyday_

_All we wanna have is fun, fun, fun_

_Fun any way_

_So just come and join us one by one_

_Show what you know-ow (Yeah yeah)_

_And go-o (Yeah yeah)_

_And know-ow _

_We can't let this moment pass_

_Know-ow (Yeah yeah)_

_And go-o (Yeah yeah)_

_And know-ow_

_Let's just make this party last~_

The dancers behind Orion switched with the dancer on the opposite side of them as the singer pulled the microphone off of its stand.

_Now we're breaking free, everyone can see_

_It's our time, we're groovin' together_

_Shop until we drop, no we never stop_

_Summer fun, we're havin' a party_

_All we want is the best (ah ah), don't need any regrets (ah ah)_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no~_

_And being with my friends means the world to me_

_Let's do it like_

_Everyday_

_All we wanna have is fun, fun, fun_

_Fun any way_

_So just come and join us one by one_

_Show what you know-ow (Yeah yeah)_

_And go-o (Yeah yeah)_

_Know-ow_

_We can't let this moment pass_

_Know-ow (Yeah yeah)_

_And go-o (Yeah yeah)_

_Know-ow_

_Let's just make this party last~_

The audience applauded loudly as soon as Orion released the note. He put the mic back onto the stand and stepped off of the stage, taking the other seat right next to Troy. He looked at him and Gia. "Hey, I didn't know that you charmed a girl already!"

"Orion, this is Gia." The Silver Ranger only looked the other way in embarrassment.

"That was Orion, everyone! What did you think?" Emma asked the crowd, who cheered in reply. "Great! Now, I was chosen to go next, and while I thought about doing a song from my childhood, I realized I needed a livelier song since this was going to be a pretty lively party, so I decided to go with this one Gia recommended." Emma winked at the DJ, and soon the music started up with a prerecorded 'oh' in the song.

_Can't breathe, can't sleep_

_Crazy, what you do to me_

_Head is, smoking_

_Feeling my heart is open_

_So hazy, but it's alright_

_You take me to the dark side_

_So dangerous, but I'm fearless_

_Oh~_

_My eyes are blue, but I'm seeing red_

_And I just can't shake you outta my head_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe~_

_I'm a little bit love drunk_

_Ever get the feeling when you're miles away_

_Everybody's looking at me walkin', stumblin'_

_Hardly talkin', mumblin'_

_Going red in the face_

_Promise I've been drinking only lemonade, it's all I take_

_My heart's just on one about someone_

_And I'm a little bit love drunk_

As the same 'oh' voice played, Emma removed the microphone from its stand and walked closer to where Troy, Orion, and Gia were.

_Feelin', so hot_

_I'm taking, your clothes off_

_Glasses, steamed up_

_I'm dreaming that no one can see us_

_Lying, underneath the stars_

_And Jupiter hits on Mars_

_And it hits me _

_So hard~_

_My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red_

_And I just can't shake you outta my head_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe~_

Emma stood up and moved to the direct center of the stage, to which everyone cheered loudly.

_I'm a little bit love drunk_

_Ever get the feeling when you're miles away_

_Everybody's looking at me walkin', stumblin'_

_Hardly talkin', mumblin'_

_Going red in the face_

_Promise I've been drinking only lemonade, it's all I take_

_My heart's just on one about someone_

_And I'm a little bit love drunk_

Emma then went along with the dancers' choreography as she continued, getting more uproar from the crowd.

_Trippin' out on the floor_

_Freakin' out for sure_

_Still I need you more_

_Whoa, oh~_

_You knock me down with those eyes_

_You do it every time_

_Can't shake you out my mind_

_Mind, yeah~_

Emma then stood in front of her three friends again, licking her lips for the next verse.

_Just a little bit love drunk, head in the clouds_

_And there will never be a hater that can bring us down  
I've been slurring my words and I don't know what to say  
But it's a feeling that I believe in, never felt this way_

_And I swear, I don't even like Hennessy_

_The call me 'love drunk', 'cause I'm far from tipsy_

_They call me 'love drunk', what're you doing to me?_

_They call me 'love drunk', 'cause I'm far from tip-sy~_

_My eyes are blue, but I'm seeing red_

_And I just can't shake you outta my head_

_I'm getting so hot that I'm getting cold_

_I'm all feverish and I'm about to blow_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe~_

_I'm a little bit love drunk_

_Ever get the feeling when you're miles away_

_Everybody's looking at me walkin', stumblin'_

_Hardly talkin', mumblin'_

_Going red in the face_

_Promise I've been drinking only lemonade, it's all I take_

_My heart's just on one about someone_

_And I'm a little bit love drunk~_

From her spot in the center of the stage, Emma held the note as the DJ cut the track off. She stepped off, kissed Troy on the opposite cheek as his gift from her, and sat down next to Gia as Jake hopped on immediately.

"I was next, and Troy, don't take this song in the wrong way. I really like you, but I don't _like-like_ you. And there's no dancing, we voted on that." The crowd laughed. "Anyway, enjoy! Hit it!"

_You, you walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

_I had a million things to say_

_But none of them came out that day_

_'Cause I was never one of those guys_

_Who always had the best lies_

_Time stopped ticking_

_My hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that~_

_I try to speak, but boy you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_Troy to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, 'cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed~_

_Now, I learned a lot from my mistake_

_Never let a good thing slip away_

_I've had a lot of time to look back_

_And my only regret is_

_Not telling you what I was going through_

_But you didn't even know that_

_I try to speak, but boy you got me tongue-tied_

_Try to breathe, but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_Try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, 'cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed~_

_As the years go by I think about you all the time (Whoa)_

_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you~_

_You walked into the room, on a Friday afternoon~_

_I try to speak, but boy you got me tongue-tied_

_Try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_Try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, 'cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed~_

_(Paralyzed, Paralyzed) You got me tongue-tied_

_(Paralyzed, Paralyzed) Now I'm frozen inside_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed~_

Everyone applauded as Jake leapt off of the stage and took his seat next to Orion, his eyes fixated on Gia. She casually rolled her eyes at his staring. The last person to sing was Noah, and he walked on stage with a bit of distaste.

"Now, while I wasn't for this karaoke party idea, I couldn't turn it down for someone like Troy. I, like Orion didn't choose a love-based song." Noah sent a look at Jake. "I chose I friendship song, so Troy, here you go, but don't expect any dancing." As the crowd laughed, the DJ queued up the track. The music was pleasing with the percussion and guitar.

_Oh uh-huh~_

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world, to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light, to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of,_

_When we are called to help our friends in need~_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_And I'll be there_

_'Cause I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there, 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh-yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song, beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will, remind you, oh~_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need~_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_And I'll be there_

_'Cause I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there, 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh-yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know…_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_And I'll be there_

_'Cause I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there, 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh-yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh  
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you~_

Noah simply bowed as everyone started with small applause that soon erupted into massive applause. As his friends were laughing and clapping, Troy had felt his thigh vibrate. He pulled out his phone to see that his mother had texted him:

_Your father has just arrived. I need you home right away._

Troy gasped silently and texted back his return home. He got up out of his chair, gently setting Tensou down onto the floor, and walked to the exit of the Command Center, but not without Emma catching him in the act.

"Troy, wait up!" She called as Orion, Jake, Gia, and eventually Noah stopped him on the beach. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my house. My mom, uh, she needs me home right away." Troy lied. The others scowled at him in disapproval.

"Look, I had come home from school, and…I'm moving." The others were taken aback. "My mom was stationed out of country and I'm going to live with my dad, who was stationed across the country."

"Wow, really?" Orion asked. Troy nodded. The others looked down in disappointment. Their leader and best friend was moving away from them. It felt like a knife through the gut.

"I need to go, so this is goodbye guys." Troy hugged every one of the guys, and he kissed both girls on the cheek before fast-walking off.

"Troy…really is leaving?" Emma asked in astonishment.

"Yeah." Jake sighed. "Man, this sucks."

"Tell me about it." Noah agreed.

"What do we do?" Orion asked. Gia rubbed her chin in thought. They needed to give Troy a proper sendoff, but how? What could they do…?

"Aha!" She cried, and all eyes were on her. "Orion, Jake, go after Troy and bring him back. There's one last song we need to sing." She winked at Emma, who winked back. Whispering the title into Jake's ear, he and Orion ran off to retrieve Troy while Emma pulled a reluctant Noah back into the Command Center.

.

It had only been about ten minutes later when Troy was dragged into the Command Center and sat down in his special chair. Orion and Jake then ran onto the stage, next to Noah.

"Guys, I really need to go home, and keeping me here isn't going to work."

"We know, but we want to give you one last performance. One big final gift from us before you move across the country." Jake answered. "Our individual gifts are on the back table, but this sums up our gifts as a whole. Enjoy." The music kicked in, and Troy raised an eyebrow as Emma held her mic first.

Emma: _Mmm-hmm~_

_Yeah, yeah~_

_Mmm-hmm~_

Noah: _We are, friends for life_

_Hold that, deep inside_

_Let this, be your drive_

_To survive_

Orion: _And just stand, high and tall_

_Make sure, you give your all_

_And if you, ever fall_

_Know that I'm right here~_

All: _We'll always be together_

_Don't you worry (Oh~)_

_I'll always be by your side_

_Don't you worry (Don't worry no, no, no)_

_The circle will never end_

_Just know that we'll meet again_

_And we'll always be together, forever always (Oh~)_

_I am here_

Gia: _Find me, in the sky_

_Dancing, with the moon at night_

_Your heartbeat, is disguised as my_

_Lullaby~_

Jake: _Be happy, and know that I'm_

_Watching, you travel far and wide_

_Waiting, for us to meet again_

_Oh~_

All: _We'll always be together_

_Don't you worry (Don't you worry~)_

_I'll always be by your side_

_Don't you worry (Don't you worry~)_

_The circle will never end (It never ends~)_

_Just know that we'll meet again (We'll meet again, no~)_

_And we'll always be together, forever always (Oh~)_

_I am here_

Emma: _If you need me, yeah (Yeah)_

_I'm in the wind, look for me friend_

_I'm in the stars (I'm in the stars, stars~)_

_When you need me the heavens will send, a message within~_

All: _Straight to your heart~_

Emma: _Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhh, ohh-whoa, oh~_

All: _We'll always be together_

_Don't you worry (Don't you worry, no~)_

_I'll always be by your side_

_Don't you worry (Never worry about a thing no, no, no, no, no, no)_

_The circle will never end (It never ends~)_

_Just know that we'll meet again (We'll meet again, no~)_

_And we'll always be together, forever always (Don't you worry~)_

_I am here_

_I am here_

_Yeah~_

_I am here_

_I am here~_

As they finished, everyone exploded into an enormous applause. As Troy was clapping with a wide smile on his face, he saw his father at the entrance, motioning for him to come to her. He slipped through the crowd and walked outside, where he saw his father's sport utility vehicle parked on the sand, and he stopped to lean on the faded green paint.

"I've been waiting for you." He remarked as he casually walked over and hugged Troy tightly. "Your mom already packed your things in the back. All I need you to do is say your goodbyes and sit in the back. We'll head to the gas station to refuel and get some food before we head off."

"Don't you already have food?"

"Of course, but it'll be a long trip." The man winked.

"Troy!" He heard Orion shout as he, Gia, Emma, Noah, and Jake ran out to see him. "So you're really leaving?"

"Yeah, so I guess this is goodbye for now." He replied. They all exchanged hugs with Troy before Orion and Jake ran back into the Command Center. They came out with an adequate load of gifts in each boy's arms.

"I'm sure you'd like your presents, right?" Gia asked playfully. Troy had collected all the gifts and loaded them onto the side of the backseat he wouldn't be sitting in. He then hopped into his seat and closed the door. The others approached the window, and they exchanged waves with Troy as the vehicle swerved around and drove off.

"Hey, how did you know I was here?" Troy asked as soon as he saw his friends out of his line of vision.

"Your mom has a tracker linked to your phone." His father coolly stated as he drove on, turning the radio on.

**Meanwhile**, back on the beach, the five former Rangers stood in the sand, the night sky glowing above them.

"Now what?" Jake asked.

"We continue the party." Gia winked as she hooked arms with Emma and walked back into the Command Center. The boys looked at one another before running to catch up. The five hopped onto the stage immediately after they entered the room.

"Hey, guys, so Troy had to leave early, so how about one last song before we wrap this party up?" Jake ushered to the crowd. They threw a monstrous cheer back in reply. The five winked at each other before Gia gave a signal to the DJ.

Gia: _Say yeah, yeah_

All: _Yeah, yeah_

Gia: _Say ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah_

All: _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah_

Gia: _Say yeah, yeah_

All: _Yeah, yeah_

Gia: _Say ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah_

All: _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah_

Noah: _I gotta spoonful of sugar_

_That I'd think you'd like_

_No I don't wanna preach _

_But I think you might want a cup_

All: _Sip it up, sip it up_

_Sip it up, sip it up, sip it up_

Emma: _I might be young_

_But I know my mind_

_I'm sick of being told what's wrong or right_

_So give it up_

All: _Give it up, give it up_

_Give it up, give it up, give it up_

Gia: _Uh-oh, now there you go, out of your comfort zone_

_'Cause I'm breaking down, I'm breaking down, down, down, down_

_Ain't got nothing to prove, walk a mile in my shoes_

_I know the one thing that counts~_

All: _I got the right to make up my mind_

_Say it loud and clear, for the whole wide world to hear_

_We're marching so loud, so turn up the drum_

_Say it loud and clear, for the whole wide world to hear_

_Yeah, we must have different shoes on_

_We're marching to a different beat~ (Yeah)_

_So, baby, put your boots on_

_Keep marching to a different beat (Yeah, hey, yeah)_

Jake: _Never in the slow lane_

_'Cause I like it fast_

_No time to waste_

_So we keep our feet on the gas_

All: _I live it up, live it up_

_Live it up, live it up, live it up_

Orion: _I might be young_

_I know who I am_

_So I don't follow like a marching band_

_So give it up_

All: _Give it up, give it up_

_Give it up, give it up, give it up_

Gia: _Uh-oh, now there you go, out of your comfort zone_

_'Cause I'm breaking down, I'm breaking down, down, down, down_

_Ain't got nothing to prove, walk a mile in my shoes_

_I know the one thing that counts_

All: _I got the right to make up my mind_

_Say it loud and clear, for the whole wide world to hear_

_We're marching so loud, so turn up the drum_

_Say it loud and clear, for the whole wide world to hear_

_Yeah, we must have different shoes on_

_We're marching to a different beat (Yeah, yeah~)_

_So, baby, put your boots on_

_Keep marching to a different beat (Yeah~)_

_I got my head up, shoulders back_

_I'm doing me_

_So they can see I'm marching_

_To a different beat_

_I take a look in the mirror_

_And I like what I see_

_So baby I keep marching_

_To a different beat~_

_I got the right to make up my mind_

_Say it loud and clear, for the whole wide world to hear_

_We're marching so loud, so turn up the drum_

_Say it loud and clear, for the whole wide world to hear_

_Yeah, we must have different shoes on_

_We're marching to a different beat (I'm marching, a different beat~)_

_So, baby, put your shoes on_

_Keep marching to a different beat_

_Yeah, hey, yeah~_

**A/N: _This will be kind of lengthy._ Forgive me for this.**

**Song List (In order):**

**_1\. Stand Down- Little Mix_**

**_2\. Towers- Little Mix_**

**_3\. Nothing Feels Like You- Little Mix_**

**_4\. Everyday Fun- Steven Skyler &amp; Erika Fong (From PR Samurai)_**

**_5\. Love Drunk- Little Mix_**

**_6\. Paralyzed- Big Time Rush_**

**_7\. Count On Me- Bruno Mars_**

**_8\. Always Be Together- Little Mix_**

**_9\. A Different Beat- Little Mix_**

**_-Like I said, I don't own the songs and their artists at all (and I apologize for any wrong lyrics in the songs). They belong to their respective places. As you can see by the overabundance of Little Mix songs, I am a huge fan of them and their songs had what I wanted when I picked these nine songs out. I may have used pop songs, but they're songs I felt that fit the plot. I would never pick a song that wasn't relevant to the plot. EVER._**

**Second Note:**** Wow, it's done. This was certainly fun to write, though it took a long time to actually finish writing. This was definitely something I wanted to do as a gift/out of appreciation for Andrew M. Gray. I did this big fic for him because he made me feel a lot better since I was stuck in a time of strained friendships, bullying, and rough academic pressure. I don't care that this fic was over 8,000 words; this is _my_ gift to a guy _I_ deeply care about and who has been a guiding light in tough times. Thank you, Andrew, for making me so happy and**** I wish you all the best! Happy birthday! : )**


End file.
